This invention relates to fiber optics, and, more particularly, to a structure in which fiber-optic devices are packaged.
Fiber optic technology is based upon the propagation of light through relatively fine-diameter glass fibers. Generally, a fiber-optic fiber is formed of an optical glass core and a glass casing. Light travels through the core and is confined to the core by internal reflection from the glass casing. With this structure, light signals may be propagated over long distances with little loss of signal strength. In some fiber-optic fibers, a polymeric (e.g., acrylate) buffer layer overlies the core and casing to protect them.
As used herein, the term "fiber-optic fibers" encompasses macroscopic light-transparent fibers in which light is propagated, generated, or processed. Fiber-optic fibers include, for example, multimode, single-mode, polarization maintaining, and specialty-doped fibers, for applications such as, for example, laser, amplifier, and double-clad amplifier fibers. Fiber-optic fibers do not include integrated optical waveguides for the present purposes.
Fiber optics is used in a number of fields, such as communications and signal processing. In some of these applications, the fiber-optic fibers are utilized in an elongated form that may reach tens to hundreds of meters in length. Even with a protective buffer layer present, there is a concern that the fiber-optic fiber of this length may be damaged during assembly or service. Each fiber-optic fiber must therefore be packaged in a manner that does not damage the fiber-optic fiber by scratching, kinking, or the like, and does not stress the fiber-optic fiber by an unacceptably large amount. Either physical damage or excessive stresses may adversely influence the operation of the fiber-optic fiber.
There is a need for fiber-optic packaging structures which provide the fiber-optic fibers in a useful form and arrangement, while protecting the fibers.
The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.